You Lied
by I.LoVe.GrImMjOw
Summary: New soul reaper Kierae Tysanomu is falling in love with Toshiro Hitsugaya. Toshiro betrays Kierae's trust and breaks her heart. How will this effect both their lives?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, all I own is my character Kierae Tysanomu, if I did, Aizen would be ripped apart by angry fangirls.**_

_**2**__**nd**__** fanfic [yay!], actually based off of a really weird dream I had [not strange at all...] Sorry it's so short, it's kind of a preface. Thoughts are in italics. **_

_**Please Review!**_

Kierae stepped back from the office, tears freely falling down her face. She couldn't what she had just overheard. How could he betray her like this? Kierae quietly began to sneak away, when she stepped on a loose floorboard. A loud creak echoed through the office of the Tenth division. A familiar figure emerged. "Who's there?" Toshiro asked. "Kierae?" Realization crossed his face when he saw the tears on her face. "Kierae, i'm so..."

"Don't bother." Kierae interrupted. "I don't want to hear it." She shunpoed away as fast as she could, trying to escape this nightmare. "Come back Kierae! I can explain everything!" Toshiro shouted. He continued to shout after her, but Kierae was no longer listening. All she saw was Toshiro and the girl with the bun kissing. "Why did you lie to me Toshiro?" she whispered. "Why?" She increased her speed, desperately trying to get away. Unfortunately, he wasn't about to let her get away.

"Kierae, WAIT!" Toshiro yelled, becoming desperate. "Please wait. Let me talk to you." Kierae continued to ignore him. She thought back at how happy they had been together. _What went wrong?_ she thought. _We were so happy together._ Kierae began to think back on the past, it was much happier than the scene unfolding at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tora-chan: Wow… it's been a while… Sorry about that!**_

_**Toshiro: You should be… how could you abandon your stories?**_

_**Tora-chan: I said I'm sorry Shiro-chan!**_

_**Toshiro: My name is Captain Hitsugaya! And Tora-chan owns nothing but her OC.**_

_**Tora-chan: Whatever you say Shiro-chan… well I don't know if anyone is interested in this story anymore, but let me know reviewers! Well, enjoy!**_

* * *

They had met at the Soul Reaper Academy. Despite popular belief, Kusaka was not Toshiro's only friend. Toshiro and Kierae had actually been closer than Toshiro and Kusaka were. They were practically impossible to separate. 

Kierae had been Toshiro's main comfort after Kusaka's unfair death. That was when they became something more than friends. 

It had been Toshiro who had made the leap.

After a long day at the academy, Toshiro and Kierae were sitting by a fireplace together, both very tired.

Toshiro unconsciously slipped his hand into Kierae's, and she turned to him, blushing.

"Toshiro, I-" she started. Kierae never finished her sentence, her lips were now occupied with something else. 

Kissing Toshiro Hitsugaya. A dream come true for her.

After they broke the kiss off, the two stared at each other for a moment.

"Wow." Kierae finally broke the silence.

"Yeah, wow," Hitsugaya agreed. 

"Do you like want to… you know?" he asked nervously. 

"I'd love to," Kierae smiled, knowing exactly what he meant. 

Then, their second kiss was initiated, this time by Kierae.

Now, Kierae was curled up in a niche, cloaking her spiritual pressure, hiding from Toshiro, and barely holding back her tears. She heard his footsteps pass, not detecting her hiding place.

Kierae remained there until she heard footsteps pause before her hiding place. 

"Kierae-chan?" Rangiku Matsumoto's voice called out. Kierae uncloaked her spiritual pressure, and emerged from her hiding place. 

"Hi Ran-chan," she murmured softly. She couldn't hide anymore. Plus, she had duties as vice-captain of Squad 9 (this story takes place before Hisagi was a vice-captain).

"Hey hun," Rangiku spoke soothingly, "I heard about what happened. You missed a vice-captains' meeting, but I covered for you."

"Thank you," she gave a small smile in response.

"We need to have some girl time, and watch some movies from the human world. ASAP." Rangiku announced.

"Okay," Kierae agreed. "Wait, don't you have to do paperwork?"

"Midget jerk can do his own paperwork," Rangiku growled.

Kierae let a giggle out. "Ok, let's go, but I want to watch Titanic!"

"But I cry every time!" Rangiku protested. "Well, Jack is super cute. Okay!"

The two lieutenants went to Rangiku's quarters with two purposes: To watch Titanic, and to forget about a certain someone, but mainly to watch Titanic. They both had huge crushes on Jack.

* * *

_**Tora-chan: I'm not sure if I should continue this or not. I might just write one more chapter, and finish it there. Feedback will help me make a decision though, so please review!**_

_**Rangiku: Shhh! We're at the good part!**_

_**Tora-chan: *whispers* Sorry. Well, see you all later, R&R! **_


End file.
